Colconnar
Colconnar is the main antagonist in Midnight, Texas that relentlessly sought after Fiji Cavanaugh as the veil frayed in Midnight, TX. Backstory Nothing is known about Colconnar's history except that he's a powerful demon from Hell that seeks out more power. Throughout Midnight, Texas Season One In Pilot, Colconnar is given a foothold in Midnight, TX when psychic newcomer, Manfred Bernardo unknowingly reaches out to the spirits in his home, breaching an already thin Veil between worlds. In Bad Moon Rising, Fiji Cavanaugh helps Manfred at cleansing his house of the unwanted spirits that he summoned. Demonstrating her powers by cleansing Manfred's home, Colconnar sets his sights on the unsuspecting witch. Uninterested in Manfred, he tosses him out of the house and pins Fiji to the floor. Fiji's helpless and scared, though Manfred barges back into the home to save his new friend. Colconnar refuses to to let her go and proceeds to grope her. Fiji pleads for help and Manfred rushes to get his Great-great-great-great Grandma skull. He calls out to his ancestors, asking their help to banish the demon back to hell. Despite being banished, the Veil that sits upon Midnight is fraying. Colconnar uses this to his advantage and calls out to, if nothing more than to let her know that he's not finished with her. In Unearthed, Colconnar bides his time as the Veil continues to fray. His power continuing to grow from each new sacrifice, even from small animals. In Blinded by the Light, Colconnar is determined to take Fiji and her power for his own. He taunts her and makes a manifestation and attacks her; clawing at her thigh. Fiji's home is no longer safe from him. In Last Temptation of Midnight, seeking more power, Colconnar sends his faithful servant, the Faceless Supernatural, to collect sacrifices to feed him. While his servant is collecting bodies and bring them to Midnight, Colconnar's influence hangs in the air over Midnight like an unrelenting Fog and he preys on the weak and vulnerable. He targets Janice; her oldest child has moved away and her mother just passed away and her sadness is slipping into depression. Colconnar whispers to her. He tells her that he needs her to die and that everything will be better afterward. Janice listens to his voice and attempts to kill herself with one of Fiji's athames but both Fiji and Bobo Winthrop intervene, preventing her death. As the Veil continues to fray and evil energy seeps out and affects the other supernatural residents of Midnight, Colconnar sets his sights on Creek Lovell. Creek, like Janice, is vulnerable and depressed having learned that Shawn Lovell attempted to hide Connor's murders and subsequent death. He speaks to her, asking her to kill herself too. Creek would have been successful in her attempt, however, she was prevented from doing so by Manfred. With Fiji's arrival, she concocted a special potion to prevent any undue influence from either demonic persuasion or the Veil. Despite not obtaining any Midnighters for a fresh sacrifice, Faceless Supernatural finally arrives in Midnight with a truck full of bodies; their sacrifice will give Colconnar life. He faces off with Lemuel, Olivia, and Bobo who quickly subdue him. Faceless tells Fiji that when Colconnar rises, she will be his. Colconnar calls out to Fiji once more, affirming Faceless's conviction. With sacrifice stopped by the Midnighters, Colconnar breaks open the ground, engulfing the human sacrifices in the flames of Hell. Manfred calls the spirits of the men and women that Facelless killed and commands them to drag him to Hell. The sacrifice was made. Colconnar's power has grown and preparations are made for his arrival. In Riders On The Storm, Colconnar sends another faithful servant to Fiji, his wraiths, to invade her mind and Midnight. The Apocalypse is on the horizon and there's no escape for Fiji, despite trying to outrun it, only to end up at the Cartoon Saloon. The wraith reveals himself to be none other than Jeremy and he informs her that if she go to him willingly, he'll spare the others. Fiji accepts her fate and leaves, heading back to Midnight, to Colconnar. In The Virgin Sacrifice, Colconnar continues to have his wraiths watch over Fiji. As the blood moon rises, the Veil frays, releasing Colconnar. He commands his servants to bring him the virgin witch, though Manfred, Lemuel, and Joe are determined to no let that happen. Manfred having allow five demons to possess him, attacks Colconnar. Colconnar immediately recognizes that evil is making Manfred powerful and even extends an offer for them to join him. Manfred declines the offer by shooting an energyball at Colconnar. He's unimpressed and retaliates, firing one back at Manfred, knocking him to the ground. Unfortunately for Colconnar, Fiji and Bobo devised a plan to thwart Colconnar's goal of obtaining a virgin witch. They proceed to consummate their love for one another, ruining Colconnar's goal. He's immediately aware of losing Fiji and turns her ambition to destroying the town and everyone within it. Explosion after explosion, Colconnar unleashes his power. Manfred takes cover behind a car as he is too weak in his current state to defeat Colconnar. Lemuel offers another demonic spirit for power. Joe, to by them more time, attacks Colconnar from behind with his sword, but it does nothing to deter him. The sword melts in two. Colconnar turns and faces Joe, who attempts to attack with his angelic light, but Colconnar is stronger. Much stronger. He knocks Joe out of sight with a single flick of his arm. With another demonic spirit giving him power, Manfred faces off again with Colconnar. He raises an arm and projects an energy beam at Manfred, but he holds his own. Manfred begins to over power him and Colconnar struggles. He raises his other hand in his futile attempt. Manfred eventually overpowers him and his energy beam strikes Colconnar, vanquishing him. Personality Skills Colconnar possesses all the standard abilities of a Demon in Midnight, Texas . Appearances Trivia Gallery ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- References See Also Category:TV Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Demons